


Storm

by Solianne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solianne/pseuds/Solianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt loud, like the air was vibrating with whatever storm was looming and it resonated within her. Her heart increasing its rhythm as she stared up as yet another rumble sent vibrations through her, this one louder, fiercer, than the last. NejiTen (vague).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Her fingers grasped the windowsill, her nails digging into the wood and somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice tried to tell her that she would get a splinter or two if she didn’t ease up. Yet, as she stood there, staring up at the sky, watching as the clouds turned darker and the low rumble shook through the sky, she was mesmerized.

It was only when the first flash of lightening moved across the sky, that her grip loosened some and she was only dimly aware of the nail that cut across the side of her hand as she quickly moved it to open the window.

It felt loud, like the air was vibrating with whatever storm was looming and it resonated within her. Her heart increasing its rhythm as she stared up as yet another rumble sent vibrations through her, this one louder, fiercer, than the last.

She could feel the dampness of the air, even while inside and she knew the sky would break open soon. It was a split second decision, one moment she was standing there, staring up and feeling herself vibrate, the next she’d turned and ran full speed to her hallway to grab her shoes before bounding down the stairs and out into the street.

She had to move, had to release some of the tension that was building within her and as the first droplets began to hit the ground, and her, she glanced up at the sky for only a moment before she began to run, her feet seeming to have started without much prompting from her brain. It wasn’t a slow jog, but a full out race, although she didn’t know what or who she was racing against.

The beat of her heart had increased rapidly as had the downpour as it soaked her fully, the lose hair by her face clinging to her skin. Still she ran, with little thought as to where she was going, through the streets before growing restless again and with a jump she found herself jumping from roof to roof.

To anyone watching, this looked reckless, it was reckless, but to her, it was necessary. She couldn’t stay still, her body wouldn’t let her and as she landed on another roof, an ominously loud rumble shook her to the core and she was forced to stop for a moment to gather her bearings.

She didn’t stay still for long before she was off again, making a turn to the right before she even realized where she was going as another flash of lightening brightened the sky. It was only when she came to an abrupt halt, her head leaning backwards and her eyes closing as the rain poured down on her, that her mind slowly became aware of where she was.

As she lowered her head and opened her eyes, she stared at the grave in front of her, her shaking knees giving out from under her, causing her to fall into a graceless heap on the ground. A rumble drowned out the first sob and the next and when finally the hoarse scream made its way up her throat, it seemed like the storm had known it would come all along as it released a frighteningly loud roar that swallowed up her scream.

A scream that sounded like a name, a scream that sounded like love and hate all at the same time, a scream that felt like the deepest sorrow and regret.

A scream that sounded like _Neji._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A very quick drabble that was actually inspired by one of the prompts for Kakasaku week, although it wound up inspiring me to write this rather than a Kakasaku fic. Oh well. I really want to try writing some fluffy NejiTen soon, I just need to come up with a prompt first!


End file.
